


Fitting Day

by orphan_account



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fdom, Gentle Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Wedding, blowjob, gwa, loving, public, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They're prepping for a wedding, but with a twist. She's wearing a suit. He's wearing a dress. And they look lovely. So lovely, they just couldn't keep their hands off each other.Original Date of Creation: November 11th, 2016.
Relationships: F4M





	Fitting Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

Over, through the loop, and down the knot it goes... Heh, this tie looks great on me.

Alright honey, I'm all set. How's the dress fitting?

Aww, I told you that you had the perfect figure! You look even prettier than I expected. Do a little spin for me. I want to see how it looks on you from all angles.

You are fucking gorgeous. I couldn't have chosen a better husband... or should I say wife?

[Squee] I'm so excited that it's finally happening! We've been planning this wedding forever. I can't believe we're only three days away...

Oh, your cousin's not gonna be able to make it? Pssh, it's not like you knew him that well, anyway. Our families have been so supportive though! We're so lucky to have each other.

You figure there'd be more resistance about having a cross-dressing wedding, but nope! They've only been silently judging us. [Light laughter]

You're right... we should take the time to cherish the moment.

[Kissing ensues]

The dress really brings out your eyes. You're such a pretty boy.

[she begins to massage his arms]

Just think about it... all of those people watching you in this dress, walking down the aisle with your mother... while I wait for you in my masculine suit.

You'd be the talk of the room. Everyone will be waiting for the bride to show up in his beautiful dress, looking much more feminine than his own mother.

[She breathes down his neck]

Remember when I proposed to you? We were on vacation out by the beach... I took you out for a walk after dark, so there was nobody else in sight. Just the two of us. Nobody out there to watch us or take pictures. We had it all to ourselves that night.

I just knew I had to be the one to ask the big question. I mean, I'm the one that approached you when we first met. You were so cute, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I knew I had to have you.

It felt so great to get down on one knee to propose to my man. The look on your eyes was stunning. [Giggle] Almost like the look on your eyes now. A little timid, but fully captured by me.

[whispering] I want to see that look on our honeymoon, too.

[Giggling] That blush on your face complements the wedding dress. I might need to have some dirty things planned for you, baby. I want to see that look after you show up in front of the crowd. So adorable and precious... my beautiful bride.

[She pulls him into a deeper kiss]

How do you think I look? I'm thinking about having my hair tied back to make myself look more masculine. I've also been attending the gym for a while now, so I think I should be able to carry you without hesitation. Too bad my guns are tucked away behind this suit, I know you'd practically drool over them.

Aww, thank you! I really think the suit complements me, too. You always know just what to say, dear!

You know what... you deserve a reward for all that you've done for me. Why don't you just... take a seat in that chair? I want to give back to you, baby.

No, don't remove the dress. I want to see how it matches your panties.

[He sits down and she lifts up his dress, kneeling before him]

Aww, the lace looks so pretty! It's such a wonderful addition to the dress. Ooh, and the fabric even feels the same.

[She feels around his panties and touches his cock gently]

Ooh, quite the stiffy we have here... Let me rub that cock of yours through your panties...

You shouldn't mind if they get a little wet from that precum of yours. It's a sign of our love, sweetie! [Light moan]

I'm getting so turned on seeing your cock grow behind those lacy panties of yours. That bulge is almost making me blush! [Slightly evil laughter]

Sweetie, I have an idea. I want to test your composure a little. Would you mind standing by the window for me in that cute dress of yours?

Who cares if people see? [Begging tone] Don't you want to show your love for me? You look so pretty and I want the world to see my pretty boy. All you have to do is stand by the window...

[Squee] Okay, now that you're here, I want you to smile and wave at the people that pass by. I want them to see my beautiful bride in action and full of confidence.

You're like a fucking model, I swear. You could totally win pageants with that smile of yours.

Okay, now one more thing... I want to crawl underneath your dress.

No, don't speak. Just let me crawl under that huge dress of yours while you stand in front of the window. If I crouch down like this, nobody can even see me.

[She crouches down and lifts up his dress to crawl underneath]

Great, now just stand there, and make sure to look pretty for me, okay! You're going to look so adorable and happy that it will spread to the people outside. We're doing a great thing, honey.

Don't move a muscle. I'm going to remove your panties.

Shh... No talking. No moving. Just smile and wave for me, dear.

Let me feel up this cock... So strong for such a fragile little treasure like yourself.

[She starts giving him a light handjob]

Ooh, I can tell you're loving this. If only you could see how hard your cock was getting... and the precum surfacing at the top. It looks incredible.

Oh, don't want to stain your wedding dress? No problem, I can protect it.

[She places her lips on the cock, getting the precum off of the surface.]

Mmm, your cock is aching for my mouth. Let me service you, my wife to be.

[She continues to suck him off, taking breaks to speak]

This is turning me on so much... My bride is getting ready for the most important day of his life, and he's sharing his joy with the world out there.

I hope you inspire other men to live out their feminine side. I'm sure there's so many of them that suppress it, but they need a man like you to... motivate them a little. You're a role model to them, and a gorgeous one at that.

Make sure to keep that smile! And make eye contact with anyone that walks by.

Mmm, this cock is so good. I don't know if I'd be able to keep my composure if I were in your position...

Maintain your posture. My beautiful wife needs to be calm and collected while horny. We have a reputation to maintain, don't we? Any mistake you make reflects on me.

That's it baby, just maintain that stance... Mmm...

Are you gonna cum? You want to cum for me, baby? You want to release the tension you've been feeling all day?

[Maniacal laughter] Not... just yet. I want you to hold this position longer.

It's good practice for you on our wedding night. You don't think I'll sneak in a handy here and there? You're too precious, I have to treasure every moment with you on our big day.

Tell me about the people. How many are out there? I hope it's a lot, it's such a beautiful day out there. Almost makes me want to go out there with you to share our love with the world...

Most of them are passing by, but there's a few staring?

[Light moan] Just thinking about that picture is making me wet. They must be overjoyed for you on your big day. I'm so glad my gorgeous bride is getting the attention he deserves.

Your cock is aching? Okay, maybe I've tortured you for too long. It's time to reap the rewards, baby. Cum in my mouth.

[She sucks him off harder, loving every moment of it]

[Muffled] Cum... Cum for me...

[He finishes off, she swallows every bit. Give the listener time to orgasm if you can.]

Ahh, your load was so delicious. I did you a huge favor by swallowing your cum, by the way. That dress is spotless...

Heh, well... maybe a little of my hair is on it, but that can be fixed easily.

You still owe me, though. Maybe after we get out of these clothes you'll get a chance to pleasure me. You'd like that, wouldn't you, dear?

Oh? People are still watching? Well then, I guess I'll have to stay down here a little longer. I don't want to be spotted, that would be embarrassing.

[Sexy voice] Maybe I can have some more fun down here... Are you willing to go again, beautiful?


End file.
